In my Enemies Heart
by rayzorbudgie
Summary: My first sexual story. Don't like don't read. No flaming. Eggman finally catches Sonic, but does pleasurable things to him, that only Eggman would dream of. EggmanxSonic couplling. Rated for sexual themes and minor profanity. Oneshot


In my Enemies Heart

By rayzorbudgie a.k.a. The idiot who wrote this story.

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Eggman. They belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, and whoever else crapped on the Sonic characters in these recent years.

Chills ran down my body as he placed his palm flat on my groin, listening to my moans as my head fell back onto the pillow, feeling as if all the walls were closing in on me. I'm sure that the soft noises I were making him go insane. My lover, as his hands travelled down my sides, rested his head next to mine, his body on my stomach, lighting passionate kisses down my head, and to my neck, his warm mouth sucking through my fur and driving my senses crazy. It felt so good. But why? Wasn't this wrong? My thoughts trailed to the first time I ever met the evil madman, the day didn't realize that I had I found my soul mate.

I didn't know it at the time. I was oblivious, so stupid. Our problems could have been resolved so much earlier. But they have now been washed away.

Who wouldn't forgive their enemy after tonight. With such passion lurking in the heat of the night?

No one knows how we first met. No one knows the truth. Not even he remembers our first encounters, for it was so long ago. But why hide something that is so clearly visible to the eye?

We were in love with each other. We can't deny it. I know it sounds like Frank Sinatra when I say that, but it's true. Here he was; my rival, making love to me, in his own fortress!

You may know the story of how we would battle and try to ring each other to death in matches, but I'm sure you don't know how he got me into his room.

Well, he took me by surprise, that's for sure, and it wasn't until now that I finally realized how much I really love him. Sure, he's tried to kill me, but that's just because, well, I honestly have no idea of why he would do such a thing, except for attempting to become the ruler of the world. Of course, a lot of people wouldn't dare to even think of this as an excuse, but a lot of people out there want me dead, so it didn't matter to me, like a lot of things.

Eggman's room was just down the corridor that I was running through in his latest base, and, I scoff, I was pretty lost, scurrying around the ship like a rat that had just gone blind. I had no idea that he would do the thing he just did, after all the years of hatred, and loathing, and, uh, I groan in detest, rivalry, he finally decides to speak up and be a man and tell his feelings to me, in a completely different language, I was so foreign to, since I, being a virgin, had no experience, and sort of couldn't communicate back to the good doctor.

So I would just lay there, letting him feel through me. Running his fingers through my cobalt fur, making me shiver with delight, a delight I'd never experienced. I breathed into his neck, trying to do what he was doing to me back. But I was unsuccessful. I'd never be the man he was. Not now. Not ever.

Why- why can't I fight back. Don't I hate him? Why did we both choose now to infiltrate each other's minds with this sex now? WHY EVER? I thought he wanted to kill me? Ugh, I can't- think.

"Ngh-" I groan, as he applies pressure to my groin once again, his thumb on my special spot. I had not even been erected yet. Also, my member was more of an internal thing before I would get a boner, which explains why it looks like none of us Mobians have a penis. The females, however, are, uh, quite different. Though I've never gotten to look at one under the bed sheets, I could still probably imagine. But I'm to involved in the movements of my mate, my breath heavy, the cheeks on my face burning a red color, and beads of bitter sweat trickled my forehead.

He's waiting for the moment I bet. If I ever get enough strength to ask him to get me done and over with, he'll probably make me wait even longer.

I hate that about him. He'll do the exact opposite you tell him, until he gets too afraid to fight back, and feels out matched.

Yet, I admire this.

It's fun to fight him. Unless it's at times when I have to do something important.

I ran into the base for no particular reason really. Just to bother him and destroy the place. I HAD finished my goal, but had gotten lost in the process. But look where it's gotten me to.

For the first time, during this encounter of love, Eggman had finally spoken something.

"I'm am by far surprised that you have not fought back against my pleasures, you're truly an amazing hedgehog, Sonic." He told me, lighting a rub down my leg, a soft smile on his face. My reaction to this would've been longer, but was cut short by a pair of lips forcing against my own.

I couldn't stand it. It just felt too good! I gave in. So I pressed my lips back against his, hesitated at first, but the kiss was so deep, and so passionate, I had closed my eyes and it felt like the room was spinning around, and around.

It was such a wonderful feeling. We stayed like that for a good minute, and then broke the kiss apart, both of us breathing heavily.

I looked into his eyes that were hidden by his dark blue pince nez glasses. Such a shame, really. I bet he has beautiful eyes.

I was thinking, 'what the fuck have I done", but another part of me was saying 'it's okay, you sense no harm'. Which way should I go!?

Maybe, deep down, he's a good person. I mean, look at all the times he's saved me. He rescued me from being drowned in the ocean! Well, not like I was in the water (I was, but had lost consciousness, and fell into the sea, and actually floated, hah, floated back to the shore. I didn't even know it) but he had found me there on the shore knocked out dead. So I'm guessing, he might have just carried me back to the base with me or something. He repaired me and let me go with no hassle.

Thank God he didn't rape me while I was in my coma... I thank the lord for this every day... that's one of the last things I want to happen to me (besides dying, becoming handicapped, or having someone close to me die).

But, isn't this... rape? Ugh, why am I enjoy this so much? Ngh, he's started to nibble at the pale skin on my stomach. I heave a sigh, 'why?' just why?

Suddenly, he moves up, to my throat, and blew slightly upon it, warming that spot with his breath. Then he moved over to my ear, and nipped it softly.

He moved slowly, placing his mouth close to it.

"Sonic..."

There was a deadly, lingering tension prancing around the red and light yellow room...

"Are you sure you're ready..."

"Because if you aren't..."

"It'll be the worst decision you'll ever make..."

**w00t, do I suck at oneshots or what? Tell me what you think of this... I might continue... maybe, maybe not. If there are any people out there willing to make one of these stories, please, me and**


End file.
